Zutara Week Entries 2009
by amber128
Summary: Entries for Zutara Week 2009.
1. Crossover 2009

I haven't contributed anything to the fandom in about three years (terrible I know). As a result, I have decided to create entries for all the 2008 and 2009 Zutara Week prompts. Who cares if I'm late for every single one of them…and more than a year late for seven of them? It's more fanfiction! Woo!

I'm currently working through the prompts and should have one or two updates a day.

The way in which "crossover" is used in this prompt is in reference to its biological definition. The idea is that genes for physical characteristics and bending ability lie on the same chromosome. During the crossover event between Nauja's parents' chromosomes, specific physical characteristics and bending abilities were mixed in a very misleading way for Katara. (I am such a Bio major sometimes)

Nauja is the Inuit word for "seagull."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crossover**

"Nauja! Nauja where are you?" Katara called for her daughter. The five year old could be anywhere, hidden within the rolling, snowy whiteness of the tundra, newly dusted with fresh powder.

"I am so not in the mood for this." Katara muttered to herself.

"Nauja it's time for dinner! If you don't stop playing and come here, there won't be any left! Your uncle will eat everything!"

Katara strained her ears, willing them to pick up any miniscule movement among the snow. But Nauja was good at staying concealed, and good at creeping up on others—something she must have inherited from her father Katara admitted to herself with disdain.

Zuko could never know that Nauja was his daughter. While Katara made sure to keep in touch with Zuko—just as all the other members of their old team kept in touch—as far as the Fire Lord knew, Nauja was Katara's child from an affair with a water tribe warrior. Katara promised herself that she would raise Nauja away from the formalities of the fire nation court. This girl deserved a peaceful life, free of pressures and prejudices. Even if that meant Katara had to lie to herself and Zuko…

Nauja looked water tribe through and through—crystal blue eyes, bronze skin and deep brown hair that her mother tied back in a classic water tribe braid. Surely the girl would be a water bender. Or, at least, this was what Katara tried to convince herself.

Katara waited just a few more moments; muscles taught with tension—all senses employed to pick up any sort of movement or sound from her daughter. Finally she relaxed and allowed herself a small smile, this girl reminded her so much of herself. Back when she was five, Katara used to escape during the course of the day to play out on the tundra. And she rarely listened to her mother's calls when it came time for meals. She would come back when she pleased thank you very much.

Katara knew she wouldn't get anywhere calling her daughter, so she simply left Nauja with, "Alright, just remember, if you get hungry later, it's not my fault! This is your last warning!"

With that, the water tribe woman turned to walk back toward the village.

Nauja, concealed behind a snowdrift, mere feet from where her mother had just been, started to laugh to herself—her high, tinkling voice rang out and Katara smiled knowingly as the sound reached her ears—the five year old was so sure that she had eluded her parent. Katara stopped, turning with caution and care, using water bending to soften the snow as her feet moved through it so that it would not crunch with her foot falls.

Nauja continued to laugh, clutching her sides and squinting her eyes closed as she gave in to the rosy feeling she got from her mischievousness, and her "sneaking skill" as she called it. She was so distracted with her triumph, that she didn't notice as her mother crept up behind her, grabbed her around the middle and exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

_Aahhhhh!!_ Nauja let out a high-pitched squeak and scream and then a _noooo!_ All in one moment, Nauja's surprise and shock bubbled up inside of her, she felt the tips of her fingers tingle, and finally the feeling burst…in the form of flames erupting from her hands, melting the snowdrift in front of her. Katara let go of her daughter in surprise, eyes fixated on the puddle of melted snow.

"Mama, mama, wha?? What happened?? What happened??" Nauja looked up toward her mother, seeking consolation and comfort. Seeing the look of shock on Katara's face, Nauja came to a different realization. "I just shot fire from my hands! That is so _cool_!"

Katara came back to herself quite rapidly, picked her daughter up and covered the tiny girl's mouth to stem her exclamations of amazement. "Alright dear, now, we're not going to talk about this for a little bit okay? Mommy has to figure out what to do."

Nauja gently pushed her mother's hand away from her mouth, "Is it a bad thing Mama? Did I do a bad thing?"

"Of course not Nauja, you…you did a… ummm…" Katara was caught between happiness and shock. She was sure her daughter would be a water bender. _Damnit all Zuko, of all the things she could have inherited from you… _

"You did a wonderful thing darling. You have a very special gift. You're a bender, just like your Mama! Except, you get to control a different element completely! You're a fire bender, isn't that exciting?" Katara's false enthusiasm came through, but her panic was quickly eroding away at it. _What will I do now? The village will surely ask questions. If Zuko finds out… Oh spirits if Zuko finds out…_

Nauja caught the note of panic on her mother's face, "Mommy, are you alright?"

"Of course!" Katara responded just a bit too quickly. "Now, just remember, we're not going to talk about this for a little while. There are certain things that Mommy has to do first alright?" Katara fixed her daughter's gaze with the most serious look she could muster. Her daughter had to know she meant business.

"Okay Mama. But then I can show uncle Sokka and uncle Aang later right? And Grandpa! And great gran gran and granddad! And can I show uncle Zuko?? When will uncle Zuko visit again?? Can't he do the same thing?"

"Of course dear, of course. Just not now! Alright? We're just going to wait a bit." Despite Katara's placating voice, Nauja's excitement rose in intensity.

_This is a disaster._ Katara thought to herself.

_Dear Zuko,_

_How are you doing? I hope all your responsibilities as Fire Lord haven't been getting to you. Did you read my suggestions that I sent you about that treaty between the Fire and Earth nations? _

_I have a small request for you. I would very much like it if you could visit us all in the Southern Water Tribe. Let Iroh take over in the Fire Nation for a few days. Trust me when I say that it is for a very important reason that you visit us._

_And thank you for sending Nauja a present for her fifth birthday. She adores that turtle duck stuffed animal. She brings it with her everywhere._

_All my love,_

_Katara_

Zuko couldn't help the swell of warm affection and longing he felt when he read the words, "all my love." How could she have left him for a water tribe man all those years ago? Said they should be friends? That it was better for everyone that way? She broke it off so abruptly. And despite it all, he could still think of no other woman.

_But, no reason for the visit request? Why? She never does that._

Despite his uncertainty, Zuko was very much ready for a break from governing. And he hadn't seen Katara and the rest in months. He especially wanted to see how little Nauja was getting along. He had never met her father. Katara had decided not to marry him apparently…thank the spirits. And he couldn't help but feel that he saw bits of himself and his own personality in the girl—but perhaps that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Katara saw Zuko's ship approach from a few miles off the coast. Her trepidation made her giddy and shaky. Sokka, who was standing watch beside her, noticed immediately.

"Huh, sis, you know what? You really got yourself deep into this one." He said with a chuckle.

"What I don't get is how you could have never told anyone. I knew that 'secret tryst' was such a load of bullkarp."

"Shut it Sokka! We've been over this already! I didn't want Nauja to grow up in the middle of the Fire Nation court! She would have been the victim of prejudice and…"

Sokka cut her off, "Katara, seriously? You know that the people in the fire nation who were sick of the war would have worshipped you. The water tribe warrior Katara who helped bring peace? And look at Zuko's approval ratings! They're through the roof! Who cares if you had to deal with a few Ozai supporters left over? We help Zuko out with them anyway."

Katara spluttered, disoriented at the reasonable words coming out of her brother's mouth, and quickly changed tactic, "You think I could have admitted I had anything with Zuko back then?? Aang would have been crushed! And you would have blown up at me and destroyed what little brain cells you had left if you found out…"

Sokka cut her off again, "Oh, Katara, this is one of the few times where I can say you have seriously deluded yourself. Look at Aang, he realized the silliness of his 12 year old crush when you finally got the balls to tell him how you really felt. Toph and I _so_ called this early on." Sokka could barely hold in his glee. "Wait, this means there's a chance that Zuko could be my future brother in law! Do you know how great that would be?? Think of all the privileges I'll have when I visit him now! Free access to the kitchens!"

"Sokka, you're seriously getting ahead of yourself."

"This explains so much. Spirits I was getting sick of you going on about it. All the time it was, 'Zuko this, Zuko that. Sokka, we should help out Zuko. We should visit Zuko. Would you mind if Zuko came to stay for a few weeks?' You have got it _bad_ for prince hot pants."

"I do not! I…uggg." Words could not express Katara's frustration. And the image she got in her head when Sokka mentioned Zuko's pants…or Zuko's temperature…together reminding her that Zuko could burn his pants off with a thought, leaving nothing but…

_No Katara, be cool, level headed. You promised yourself you would stop this. You will handle this like a mature adult._

All too soon, Zuko's ship was docking. Sokka nudged Katara with a smirk. And then laughed out loud in her face as he told her, "good luck little sis. You're gonna need it."

Zuko made his way down the ship via a set of extending steps. He appreciated the new harbor that had been set up. It was surprising to see how far the Southern Water Tribe had come since the days of the war.

And then he saw her. Her face was flushed with the cool chill of the sea. Her hair was only half-up, and the remaining tendrils rippled behind her. He couldn't hide his grin. He picked up his pace to meet her. Belatedly realizing that Sokka was pacing behind her, a wide grin on his own face. That was normal. But then he realized that Katara had schooled her features into a formal look. That was unusual. He faltered as Katara gave him a quick hug and then drew him away from her, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Zuko, I'm going to need you to not over-react. I understand the position you're in. I understand that your nation wants you to choose a wife soon. And this means nothing in relation to that. I will always care for you and you will always mean so much to me..." Here, Katara faltered a little. Zuko grasped her arms gently, confused at her greeting. Katara continued,

"I will always be one of your best friends, I'll be there for you and I'll be there to help you in whatever way I can. Remember that."

"Katara, I don't know what's going on. You mentioned that you had to tell me something in your letter. Is everything okay? I mean, how have you been? I haven't seen you guys in months! I can't wait to see how much Nauja has grown."

"Yes…Nauja, we should go see her…" At Katara's words, Sokka burst out into laughter.

"Oh man, Zuko, is it good to see you."

"Likewise Sokka." Zuko said as he gave his old friend a very manly hug—this was Sokka after all.

Then the water tribe warrior added, "and let me just say that you are in for one _big_ surprise."

Katara led Zuko into the lodge where Nauja sat near the central fire pit. Her back was to the adults as they entered. Sokka trailed, not wanting to miss a thing.

Nauja turned around, saw her mother, uncle Sokka, and who she now knew to be her father (that's what Mommy had told her). She leapt up.

"Look Daddy, Daddy, look at what I learned how to do!" Zuko's face was the perfect picture of shock as Nauja conjured up flames in her hands and manipulated them into a ball that she batted back and forth between two hands.

"Ka…Katara?" Zuko sputtered as he turned to the woman he still loved after so many years, his eyes still wide with surprise.

"Yes." Was all she needed to say for Zuko's joy to swell up inside him and he burst into an expression of joy, "but then she's…she's mine?? Really??" He ran to her and enveloped the woman in a hug. Katara couldn't help but to smile and wrap her arms around him as well.

Then even more realization dawned on Zuko and he put Katara down and his features turned stern, "wait, so all this time and you didn't tell me? Katara, what do you take me for?"

"I couldn't tell you Zuko, I just…" She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued, "I knew you wouldn't accept me…"

Zuko took her face in his hands and whispered to her, "you're crazy if you think that." And he kissed her.

"Finally." Said Sokka, exasperated. "Come on Nauja, let's go send a letter to your auntie Toph in the Earth Kingdom. I've got news for her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long one shot is long. Well that's the first prompt. Critiques are seriously appreciated!


	2. Blood 2009

Set at a Fire Nation ball, a few years after the fall of Ozai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood**

"Zuko no!" Katara's cry did nothing to stop the rogue Yu Yan archer's arrow from piercing Zuko's chest. The ball's attendees one by one turned to see their Fire Lord fall to the ground. Each voice in the room fell silent as the guests became aware of what had happened.

"Over there! In the window! Catch him!" Someone cried as they spotted the archer. The assassin was quick and made an attempt to escape into the night, his path lighted by a full moon.

Katara rose, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took a bloodbending stance—she induced a contortion of the archer's limbs and threw him into the crowd of guests. They would restrain him. She would get to the bottom of the assassination attempt later. Katara whipped her head back down to Zuko, crying out, "water! Someone get me some water!"

A servant quickly brought over his water pitcher. Katara ripped back Zuko's robes from his chest and plunged her hands into the water. She drew them up—transforming them into glowing blue gloves imbued with the power to heal.

She looked down at Zuko's half lidded expression. His pupils were dilated in pain, and he was having trouble breathing. The arrow had probably punctured a lung. She wasn't sure how close it had come to his heart. The only words Zuko could manage were, "Katara…I, I need you to know…If I die and you don't know…"

"Shhhh, shhh" Katara soothed him, "don't say anything, just concentrate on staying conscious. I won't let you die okay?" She said this mainly to reassure herself, "I'll have to remove the arrow, brace yourself."

With the dexterity of a trained healer, Katara rotated the arrow and yanked so that it slid out of the wound as smoothly as possible.

Zuko cried out, his eyes widened for a moment in an expression of such pain that it physically hurt Katara to see it. He closed his eyes again, trembling slightly in the after math of such a shock to his system.

Water spread over Zuko's chest, Katara's brow was knit with concentration and worry. She had never healed something this severe. She thanked all the spirits she knew that the moon was full tonight. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do this without Yue's help. "Please, please heal." She whispered to herself. "Don't you dare die on me Zuko." His breaths became more and more shallow. Although Katara felt interior tissue knitting itself back together, Zuko's eyelids were slowly falling closed. Finally, the glowing receaded and Katara looked down at Zuko's chest—it was whole again, but he wasn't breathing.

"Zuko, please." She whispered again as she leaned over him. "Don't leave me."

After seconds that seemed an eternity to Katara, Zuko heaved a breath and opened his eyes.

Katara choked back sobs of relief and wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He was still weak but managed to smile at her.

"This is the second time you've saved my life." Katara looked back to look down at the boy who she had once despised. The expression on Zuko's face was one of respect, awe, and caring; and Katara's, one of complete tenderness.

The intensity of their gazes forced Aang, who had been watching the whole scene, to look away. He could no longer lie to himself about Katara. And he could no longer make Zuko feel guilty for harboring feelings toward the same girl he loved—the girl who didn't return the feelings that Aang felt for her anyway.


	3. Jealousy 2009

**Jealousy**

Set after the group has come back from seeing the Ember Island Players. Everyone has turned in for the night, except for two of the group.

Zuko tossed back and forth on his mattress, the sweet oblivion of sleep eluded him. All he could think about was that damned play—their defeat at the hands of his father and sister, the audience's cheers at said defeat, the scene where he abandoned his uncle. As the minutes wore on, Zuko was a little surprised to find that these thoughts ebbed away a bit, and different scenes from the play surfaced—the scene between him and Katara imprisoned beneath Ba Sing Se, and that love scene between her and Jet. _Jet?_ The same guy he had met on that ship along with those two other, what were they called, Freedom Fighters?

He couldn't help the feeling that rose up inside of him, a kind of burning, a tingling despair mixed with anger. Was Katara _with_ that guy? Did she actually _like_ him? Clearly Zuko was more handsome, had far better breeding, and would be a much better man for Katara then that Jet character. How could she have even been interested in him? And of course she wasn't _still_ interested in him…_was she?_

Zuko couldn't help but to crumple himself up into a fetal position at this. He had been smart about everything. He had kept his distance from Katara, or an emotional front that kept her at a distance anyway. He admired her, she was intelligent, she was beautiful, and she understood him—better than his uncle it seemed sometimes. But they were at war. There were bigger things to worry about. He would not be the irresponsible one and say something that would put her in an awkward position.

But that feeling, that burning and irrational anger, ate at him. He relented and decided to go outside and get some fresh air, hoping it might calm his swirling thoughts.

Zuko made his way out to the balcony that overlooked the ocean, surprised to find that the main subject of his thoughts was standing there as well…in her night clothes he noted—the white wrappings clung to her in all the right places. This was not what he needed if he was going to try to fall asleep any time soon.

Katara heard him behind her and turned around, "Oh! Hello Zuko. What brings you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. I thought the fresh air might help." He tried to keep his response as short as possible so as not to betray his true thoughts—_did she really have to be out here? I can't possibly calm down if I'm standing right next to her. I probably shouldn't stay…What if she offers for me to join her? What do I say?_

"Yea I couldn't sleep either. Well, come join me. There's plenty of view for both of us." Zuko gave her a small smile and came to lean against the railing as well. Any words that might allow for escape and thus sane thought died in his throat.

It only took a few moments before Zuko decided: _screw it, what harm could the question do?_

"So, Katara, that Jet guy…were you two a thing?" He hoped he sounded nonchalant.

"Actually, that's what I was just thinking about." Katara's voice was close to a whisper. And he detected a hint of sorrow in her words. He then realized why.

"Did he really die?" Zuko asked. It took a few moments before Katara answered.

"I'm really not sure, but I think so. His internal injuries were so bad. I don't think any healer could have done anything for him at that point…" Zuko was surprised and saddened at this. He hadn't expected the boy to meet such a terrible end. He hadn't liked Jet, but he wouldn't wish a death like that on anyone.

"What kills me about it is that I feel like I should have done more to help him. If I just knew more about healing back when that happened, if I had just practiced more. But I had no idea how to get at internal injuries, there's always been some kind of opening into the wounds that I've healed…What I can't stand is that we just walked away from him. I didn't even get to say a proper good bye…" Zuko looked over to see Katara staring out across the ocean. Tears stood in her eyes. But her expression was strong, hardened by years of loss and heartache.

She had cared for this boy. Did she still? That burning feeling rose up in him again. But he decided, again, to do what was best for Katara and pushed his own immediate feelings aside.

"What happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, I actually do. I haven't ever really talked about it… I could never talk to Sokka or Toph about it. Sokka hated Jet and Toph never even knew him. And I couldn't tell Aang, he would…" She trailed off, thinking of how Aang had kissed her during intermission at the play. "Well, he just wouldn't like it if I talked about Jet."

"I'll listen, if you want to tell me." Zuko reassured her.

Katara smiled at his offer and continued, "Well, we were escaping from a Dai Li hideout. Long Feng—he was a magistrate who manipulated the Earth King in order to gain behind-the-scenes control over the entire city—he's the one that did it. He hit Jet with a terribly fast and destructive earthbending move. Thinking about Long Feng just makes me want to…Oh! The things he did! What a horrible…!" Katara stopped; her rage was coming back to her again. All she wanted was calm, so she took a breath and continued to tell the story to Zuko.

"We had to escape otherwise the Dai Li would have captured Aang. Jet's two partners, they told us to leave, to get Aang away from there. They said they would take care of Jet…"

"Smellerbee and Longshot right?"

"Right, they…wait, how do you know them?" Surprise was all over Katara's face. Zuko smiled to himself at the little tidbit of information that he'd be able to share with her. Like a kind of secret, a piece of himself and his own experience, that she still didn't know about him.

"Well, when my uncle and I went into hiding, we went to Ba Sing Se. I actually met Jet on the ferry ride over there. He told me that he was moving to Ba Sing Se in order to make a fresh start. He said he wasn't proud of some of the things he'd done in the past and he wanted to lead a better life."

"I can't believe it, you actually knew him." Katara said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He must have been talking about when he tried to flood an entire town just because the Fire Nation had gained occupation of it, among other things I'll bet. We stopped him from destroying the town of course. Remember the town flooding part in that horrible play? We stopped that! I didn't encourage him. That playwright seriously needed to get his facts straight."

Katara was getting off the path that would bring Zuko answers. "You didn't answer my first question. Were you and Jet really a thing?" Zuko noted the color that began to stain Katara's cheeks. "No! No, of course not. I could never like Jet. I mean…he was _Jet_."

Zuko looked at her meaningfully, he was used to practices in denial. It seemed Katara sensed this and she amended, "Alright, so maybe yeah I did a little bit…But that was before I found out what a terrible person he was!"

Zuko squelched the burning and anger that rose up in him at hearing of Katara's affections for another male. Instead he said, "I'll bet he really admired you. I'll bet he liked you a lot."

Katara thought about this and then realized, "I think you're right Zuko." And two solitary tears dropped down her cheeks, one from each crystal blue eye. "That's what's really been keeping me awake. And I see it now, that he was sorry for all he did. And I never even forgave him."

"Yea, well you certainly do hold grudges for _quite_ a while." The irony of the parallel between Jet and Zuko was not lost on Katara—both boys had wronged her, both had tried so hard to make it up to her. She smiled and turned to Zuko, who was already looking at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk quirking his lips.

"You know, you always make me feel better Zuko."

"Do you still like Jet?" Suddenly, Zuko had to know. He thought about Katara almost every day, and certainly every night. He needed to know if he had a chance, no matter how minuscule.

"Honestly, I think I could have grown to like him, if he was still here." At that, Zuko had to clutch his hands into fists—as if the slight, physical exertion would make him forget the burning helplessness he felt at Katara's affections pointed away from him and toward someone else.

_I have to ask. What harm could it do?_ Being in such close proximity with the girl he hadn't been able to get out of his head for months was certainly clouding his judgment. And her outfit was not helping matters.

"Katara?" He started timidly. She turned to face his way, openness and curiosity in her eyes. This encouraged him.

"Do you think you could ever, I mean, hypothetically of course, and don't feel that you're obligated in anyway or…"

"Zuko, calm down, you're rambling. What's your question?"

_I am so bad at stuff like this._ He took a deep breath and prepared himself for probable rejection, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Zuko, I forgave you and all of that. Don't think you're like Jet—I _have_ forgiven you. And you deserve it. I have the utmost respect for you and what you're trying to do. And I'm seriously glad that you joined us. Spirits know it's good to have someone else in the group who is on a maturity level appropriate for their age."

Zuko froze for a moment; she had clearly misunderstood the question. It took Zuko only a few seconds to decide not to act on this, and to barrel on through, for better or worse, in order to clarify his question, "No, I mean do you think you do, or ever could like me, in the way you liked Jet."

Understanding dawned upon Katara. In the span of a few moments, her surprise turned to giddiness, and then to outright disbelief as she began to laugh.

Zuko was confused at this. "What? What is so funny?" He exclaimed, clearly disappointed at the reaction his admission had elicited from the waterbender.

"It's just, oh _spirits_! Twice in a day. This is just, so _weird_ for me!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zuko's entire body was tense with discomfort. Was she laughing at him? Twice in a day? What did that mean? Was this Katara's rejection? Did his feelings really mean so little to her that she _laughed_ at him?

"Well, if you're going to take it that way, I suppose I'll just try to go to sleep." And Zuko abruptly turned to make his way back to his bedroom.

"No! Zuko wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Immediately interested, Zuko stopped abruptly and turned to face Katara, just in time for her to slam into him. She had been in pursuit of his retreating form, and hadn't expected his abrupt halt. Zuko caught her wrists and she looked up into his face, her eyes piercing his with unspoken words.

Katara realized the position they were in, but made no move to break away. Zuko's eyebrows rose and blood rushed to his cheeks as he became rapidly aware of their closeness. Katara suddenly smirked as she observed Zuko's pulse in his neck—which had begun to beat rather quickly. Zuko frowned at this.

"Listen Zuko, I was just thinking of earlier in the day. Aang kissed me at intermission."

"He what??" Zuko couldn't restrain the outburst. First, he was worried that Katara liked someone else, this Jet person. Now, Aang liked Katara—Aang, the last hope for the world, and the child who Zuko had chased all over the world for so many months. And who he probably owed not to trample on any romantic feelings the boy might have by trying to steal away the girl he was crushing on. Did the universe just have it out for him? _Why is everything so difficult for me??_ Zuko thought, furious with his luck. _Do I just have really bad karma?_

"No Zuko, wait. I told Aang that I was confused after he kissed me. Do you know why I said that?"

"No…" Zuko responded, uncertain.

"It was because I thought I might have a certain budding feeling for someone else. But didn't want to say anything because I thought Aang's feelings might be hurt…" Katara gave Zuko a very meaningful look.

"And it seemed that it might be smarter if I waited until after the fight with Ozai and Azula until I said anything, if at all. Especially because Aang has to focus on his upcoming fight, and not get distracted—whether by feelings of disappointment or betrayal. Do you see?" Zuko all at once was filled with happiness and disappointment. He had a chance with Katara, but not now. Aang's success was the focus of their entire group.

"But, after everything?" Zuko asked tentatively.

"Yes, then we can talk. Don't forget about me Zuko."

"Katara, I could never forget about you. Can't you see that?" The waterbender smiled, overcome with a rising feeling of warmth that seemed to fill her up. Zuko clutched her wrists to his chest, pulling her closer, and let his eyes feast on her face—the glittering blue of her eyes, her perfect face wreathed in the brown tresses of her hair. It was a moment that seemed all too short for Zuko.

Katara turned her face away and said quietly, "for Aang, for the world, we can't do this yet. We must support our friend. Later he'll understand. I know he will. But not now, it's too risky." Zuko dropped her wrists and looked down.

"I understand." He watched as Katara entered the beach house and made her way back to her room. He took a single deep breath and let it out audibly, hoping it might carry some of his frustration with it. He made his way back to the railing to look out over the ocean. He probably wouldn't get to sleep tonight.

"Aw come on, the firebender??" Jet exclaimed. "He has none of my charm or smoothness. Clearly I'm the better man." Jet's anger made him shake although he was made of no real corporeal form. He longed so badly to reach out and punch Zuko. He was so close, just standing there on that balcony. And not even acknowledging his presence! How dare he! _Who cares if I'm an insubstantial spirit! I demand acknowledgment!_

"Now Jet," Kya scolded, "I am grateful for your assistance to my daughter and her friends. But certainly you realize that there is extreme goodness and honor in this boy?"

"Honor? Please. With all due respect Miss Kya, Katara could do so much better. I mean, look at me! She could just wait for me. I'd fulfill all of her spirit dreams."

Kya chuckled. If anything, this boy was good for a laugh. She was frequently watching over her daughter. And this boy had taken to doing the same thing.

"And that doesn't seem a little irrational to you? That she would live her entire human life without ever finding a lover?"

"Well, if she just knew I was here!" Jet shot another disdainful look at Zuko. "Very well, I suppose you are right. But just wait Miss Kya. When Katara and Zuko find their way over to this side, we'll see just who she chooses."

Kya broke out into a full grin at that. "I'm sure that will be a very interesting confrontation." Kya began to laugh and faded back into the world of spirits.

Jet lingered for a bit longer. _Just you wait Zuko, just you wait._ And he too faded into his own world.


	4. Lick 2009

Updated out of sequence because this idea popped into my head--and I couldn't resist going for the "Lick" prompt before moving on to others.

* * *

**Lick**

"I think I will definitely be having a frozen, creamy treat today." Sokka said, licking his lips as the vendor handed him his chocolate ice cream.

"What did you call this again Zuko?" Asked Katara, eying her vanilla flavored treat warily.

"It's ice cream." Zuko said with a smile. "It was my favorite treat when I was young. My mother used to get me the kind that you have Katara, only sometimes I'd get slices of mango on it." He informed his waterbending friend as he took his cup of vanilla ice cream from the vendor.

"Ohhh, they have custard flavor!" Aang exclaimed. And immediately requested that.

"Just get me whatever looks good twinkletoes. I'll trust your judgment."

"Leave it to me Toph." Aang reassured her.

"So, that's one custard in a cone and…how about, a rocky road in a cone as well?"

"Sure thing. Here you go Avatar." The vendor said with a smile as he handed Aang the two cones. Aang offered Toph hers and she took a greedy lick.

"Mmmmm, Aang, I should ask you to pick out stuff that I can't see more often. This is great!"

The whole group sat down on a bench to enjoy their treats. Zuko noted that Katara had yet to try hers though.

"Katara, what's stopping you? It's good, I promise."

"Well, alright. I wish I had asked for a cup though. This looks a bit messy." She took one tentative lick of the ice cream. A smile immediately spread across her face. And she began to lick it with more vigor. Running her tongue from the bottom of the mound of ice cream all the way to the top of it, and then in little circles around the peak of its dome. She was filled with such rapture, that she didn't notice Zuko freeze up at her behavior.

Zuko's eyes widened, his eyes fixed on Katara's mouth as she ate her ice cream. Some very ungentlemanly ideas began to creep into his mind, and he felt himself heat up even more then could be accounted for by the rays of the summer sun overhead.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled abruptly, catching Katara mid-lick. She drew her face away from the cone.

"What?" She asked, completely taken aback. Everyone else turned toward Zuko, puzzled.

"Just don't…I mean…" Zuko stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated at his reaction.

"Here, let's switch. You're right; the cone is a bit messy. I have more experience with it. You can have the cup."

"Oh, thanks Zuko!" Katara said, and immediately started on the cup of ice cream.

Sokka gave Zuko a suspicious look though. "Alright Mr. Fire Lord, we're going to have a talk." Zuko's face fell.

"But, Sokka, certainly there's no reason to…?"

"No buts buddy." Sokka said as he dragged Zuko over to the other side of the vendor's truck where the others wouldn't be able to hear or see the two of them.

"What's up with them?" Asked Katara.

"I'm sure I have no idea." Toph said as she broke out into laughter.


	5. Cactus Juice 2009

Set a couple of days after Ozai's defeat, before Zuko's coronation.

* * *

**Cactus Juice**

"Sokka, cactus juice? I really don't think that's a good idea." Katara scolded her brother. "Where did you even get it?"

"Apparently it's a widely sold commodity, commonly found at pubs all over the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms. Who woulda thought?"

Katara scoffed, "people are crazy, that stuff is just trouble in a bottle."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Katara." The girl put her hands on her hips and began to object, but Sokka quickly said, "You know what, I think we're going to put it up to a group vote. Who thinks that we should all relax a little and celebrate the fact that we schooled Ozai's ass and the world is now at peace?"

Toph and Aang eagerly raised their hands. Zuko looked skeptically at the bottle. He had heard stories from his uncle about the abilities of cactus juice, "to make men far bolder than they should be, not to mention make fools of themselves in the process. But that can be a good thing!" He ignored the last part; he had seen the influence of the drink on his shipmates back in the day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put himself in a position where he was "made bolder." He didn't need to do anything that he might regret. He had frequently found himself waking up in the middle of the night from dreams involving a certain waterbending girl. And he had no intention of acting on any lingering daytime desires they might have induced in him. _There are too many complications_. He thought.

Suki didn't help matters by exclaiming, "come on guys! Just lighten up! Have a good time!"

Sokka grinned, "That's my girl. Looks like majority votes that we have a good time." Sokka remarked as he began to pour out cups of the drink. "Now let's all just enjoy the plush surroundings in this lovely Fire Nation sitting room, and give into our baser levels." He continued, passing the drinks around.

"I really don't know about this, Sokka." Katara had seen her brother under the influence of undiluted cactus juice. And it wasn't pretty.

"Yea, I'm with Katara here." Zuko said.

"Oh, man-up Zuko; you too sweetness. Even Aang is willing to loosen up a bit." Toph gave Aang an affectionate tap on his shoulder. Aang was surprised that he smiled at her gesture. A warm feeling started in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his limbs and up into his face. Something that had been happening more and more often as of late…

"Well, alright. I suppose a little couldn't hurt…" Katara said as Sokka handed her a cup.

_Three hours later…_

Sokka and Suki had found their way into a private room long ago. No one questioned the disappearance. It happened almost every other day anyway.

Toph and Aang were in a corner of the sitting room, laughing uproariously at some secret joke between the two of them. Zuko and Katara were left where the group had started, lounging in a plush couch next to one another.

"I told Sokka this wasn't a good idea." Zuko said to Katara, his words a bit slurred, and his vision a tad blurry.

"Oh come on Zuko!" Katara said, in a similar state. "It's just a little fun. You're so uptight sometimes."

"But, you didn't want any either!" Zuko protested. Suddenly, Katara's face was far too close to his, her hand in his hair. She pressed the side of her face against his scar.

"It's easier to do this after I've had that stuff." Zuko's breath caught in his throat. "You know," Katara continued, "I've been wanting to get close to your face for a while. Your scar, I actually kind of like it. It's so _you_." Zuko took her face in his hands.

"Why are you saying this?" He asked, emboldened by his drink, and yearning for answers he had been too afraid to seek out for too long.

"Because I'm curious about you Zuko." She trailed off, but kept looking into his face, analyzing his expression, taking in his features.

"Let me try something?" Zuko asked. "I've been wanting to try it for a long time." Before Katara could answer, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Cautiously, he wrapped one arm around her waist, allowing it to rest on the small of her back. His other hand snaked up to twine in Katara's hair at the nape of her neck, cradling her head.

He drew his face away carefully; his eyes were almost open again before Katara caught him off guard—bringing her lips to his hungrily. Zuko quickly got over his surprise and kissed her with more gusto, letting his tongue dart out to graze along her lower lip, and gently worrying it with his teeth.

Vaguely, as a passing though in the back of her mind, Katara recalled Aang's kiss. Aang's lips were those of a little boy—tentative and dry and cold. And Zuko's kiss, in comparison, was strong and hot and all-consuming. She couldn't get enough and pressed herself into him, willing him to take more of her, because she wanted all of him.

Aang seemed to notice that something had changed in the air; and almost turned completely around to face his two friends, currently very absorbed with each other, sitting on the couch across the room. But Toph grabbed his arm.

"Hey now twinkletoes, why don't we step outside and get some air? See how the turtle ducks are doing?"

"But Toph..." She quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry, everyone's doing their own thing. And we haven't checked on little Quaks for ages! Think of how he misses you." Toph said as she led Aang out of the door, which was—_thankfully_, Toph thought—right next to where the two had been sitting.

"I'll bet he feels neglected. We haven't brought him and his siblings bread for two whole days now." Toph said as she shoved Aang out of the room.

Toph had waited far too long for these confessions to come out of Zuko and Katara for them to be ruined now. She had endured the frustration of being the only one able to detect their furtive glances at one another, their increased heart rates when in each other's company. And it was going to get sorted out tonight. _Finally_. Toph thought.

With a pang (of jealousy? No of course not, it was pity she felt), she though of Aang, and the crush that she knew he had harbored for the waterbender for such a long time. _Well, I guess it's just time for him to grow up a bit._


End file.
